Baby Love
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Cappy is devestated after his breakup with Pashmina & vows never to fall in love again. But Penelope is in love with him! How can she convince him that he has someone who loves him more then anything? And what happens in a game of Matchmaker? COMPLETE
1. The breakups

**A/N: **This is my first Hamtaro fic so be nice! Please review! Main pairing: CappyxPenelope! Minor pairings: HamtaroxBijiou, StanxPashminia, BossxSparkle, & SandyxO.C. Oh yea… they're ham-humans in this story, Penelope can talk, & Bijiou will not be given the French accent!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

Author's P.O.V (I'm doing the guys know, I'll do the girls next P.O.V!)

It seemed like a bad day for love for the ham-humans (A/N: It's Sunday if your wondering & they're at a park!) because Pashmina had dumped Cappy for Stan, Sandy & Maxwell (A/N: The famous couple, yes!) had broken up, Harmony broke up with Boss, & Penelope broke up with Jingle! Stan walked over to the table where Hamtaro, Maxwell, Oxnard, Dexter, Howdy, Boss, Jingle, Snoozer, & Panda were sitting. He jumped up in the air & landed with a split on the bench.

"What the heck are you so happy about!" Maxwell, Jingle, Boss, & Cappy snapped.

"Hey Stan!" Oxnard, Hamtaro, Dexter, Howdy, & Panda chorused. Dexter & Howdy were especially happy since Pashmina had broken up with Cappy, "What are you so happy about?"

Snoozer just kept on sleeping.

"What am I so happy about?" Stan started, "WHAT AM I SO HAPPY ABOUT? That is the question here! I'm happy because I just got a date with the coolest, most awesome girl ever!"

"Which is?" Everyone asked.

"PASHMINA!" Stan told them.

Dexter & Howdy's mouths fell open & they stormed off in a huff & Maxwell, Jingle, Boss, & Cappy shouted, "I HATE YOU!"

"What?" Stan asked, wrinkling up his nose, "Why?"

"Teigifidboeuwhte!" Oxnard told him with half a sandwhich in his mouth.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Their girlfriends broke up with them!" Panda translated.

"Why?" Stan asked.

"Because **_SOME _**of us are geeks!" Maxwell snapped.

"This is his way of getting over Sandy." Panda whispered to Stan.

"Dude!" Stan said to Maxwell, "I'm sorry about Sandy, man! I know you really liked her!"

"Sandy? Sandy? SANDY!" Maxwell shouts, "WHO CARES ABOUT MISS I'M-SO-ATHLETIC-AND-ALL-THE-GUYS-STARE-AT-ME?"

"He's going mental!" Panda whispered to Stan.

"Talk about it!" Stan whispered back, "So what's your guys' stories?" Stan asks Boss, Cappy, & Jingle.

"Well Pashmina's like: 'Cappy!' so I say 'What?' & she says, 'Cappy, we're over.' & I say 'What? Why!' & she says, 'I love Stan!' & I run out of the room, _Stan_!" Cappy tells Stan, putting his head on the table.

"Chill out Dude!" Stan told Cappy.

"Harmony just comes in the room & says, 'You like Sparkle I can tell. I hate you & I never want to see you again!'! She didn't even give me a chance to explain that everyone has a crush on Sparkle! To top it all of-" Boss complained but Stan cut him off.

"I don't have a crush on Sparkle, Dude! I'm Pashy baby all the way!" Stan exclaims.

"Wait a minute! You didn't let me finish! She said, 'I like Stan cos it's obvious he's not a SPARKLE-LOVER-LOUSY-NO-GOOD-BOYFRIEND!'! She has a crush on you!" Boss finishes.

"Am I a magnet for girls or what?" Stan asks, pumping his fist in the air, "But I don' t like Harmony, Dude! I love Pashy!"

"Penelope just dumps me cuz she says she's in love with someone else!" Jingle said.

"Ouch!" Stan told them, "You guys are having trou-Oh there's Pashmina! I'm going to meet her! Look out Pashmina! Here I come!" then Stan jumps on his skateboard & is gone.

Author's P.O.V (Girls)

Pashmina started walking towards the table Sandy, Bijou, Penelope, Harmony, & Sparkle were sitting at but Stan jumped in front of her & kissed her full on the lips. "Oh hi Stan!" she said brightly, hugging him.

"Hey Pashmina!" Stan said, "You're lookin' nice today!"

"Aww Stan!" Pashmina squealed, "That's soooo sweet! Thank you! You do too!"

"Thanks Pashmina! Man I can't wait to tell everyone you kissed me! Yay!" Then Stan hops on his skateboard again, but not before winking at Pashmina again.

"Hey girls!" Pashmina said, practically floating over to the table.

"Hey Pashmina! Your soooo lucky!" the girls screamed. Well, Sandy didn't.

"Why?" Pashmina asked.

"Cos the most popular guy in school is totally crazy about you, DUHHHHH!" All the girls screamed except for Sandy.

Pashmina laughed. "He is hot, isn't he?" Pashmina said dreamily.

"NO HE ISN'T FOR THE SAKE OF SUNFLOWERSEEDS!" Sandy yelled, "HE'S MY BROTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HOW MANY BEST FRIENDS ARE GOING TO GO OUT WITH MY BROTHER?"

"All of them I guess." Bijou told her, laughing. The rest of the girls laughed too.

"So wussup?" Pepper asked, walking up & sitting down.

"We broke up with our boyfriends!" Penelope, Sandy, & Harmony all chorused.

"YOU & MAXWELL BROKE UP?" Pashmina asked.

"Like ya!" Sandy said, "He, like, aggravates me soooo much! He, like, didn't even come to my birthday party cos he was reading!" Sandy burst into tears & runs off.

"Poor Sandy!" All the girls cried simultaneously.

"Harmony?" Pashmina asked.

"It's so obvious Boss likes Sparkle! The way he's staring at her all the time!" Harmony said.

"Sadly, your right…" Pashmina said, "Cappy & Penelope (A/N: There best friends cuz there both in Junior High!) made bets with their other friends at Junior high that you guys would break up!"

"Pashmina!" Penelope exclaimed, "I told you not to tell!"

"Sorry Penny!" Pashmina told her.

"Hmph!" Harmony said.

"Penny, what about you & Jingle? I thought you liked him?" Pashmina asked.

"I love Cappy." Penelope said, blushing, "Jingle was nice but… he wasn't Cappy!"

"YOU LOVED MY BOYFRIEND CAPPY?" Pashmina asked.

"Yeah…" Penelope said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Penelope shrugged, "So Pepper, you've been dating Oxnard for five years, right?"

"Yeah." Pepper said, "I don't know why you guys don't find someone to date that long!"

"We can't seem to find someone that we _belong _with! You & Oxnard _belong _together! Hey Bij, who do you like?" Penelope asked.

"You know Hamtaro likes you, right?" Pashmina asked. She's like a gossip magazine! She knows everything!

"He does?" Bijou asked.

"Ya, I think. Do you like him?" Pashmina asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Then you should tell him!" Pashmina & the others told Bijou.

(_At junior high the next day…)_

"CAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Penelope shouted, running to catch up with her best friend Cappy.

"Oh hey Penelope." Cappy said, signing.

"What's wrong Cappy?" Penelope asked.

"Pashmina broke up with me." Cappy said, "Penelope as you as a witness, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE AGAIN!"

Penelope's mouth fell open. "But Cappy…" Penelope moaned.

"If I can't have Pashmina, I don't want no one!" Cappy told Penelope & then broke down in tears on top of her. Penelope awkwardly patted him on the back, which was considerably hard since Cappy was taller.

_Well then… _Penelope thought, sighing due to the fact that she might never feel Cappy against her again, _If I can't have Cappy… I'll be miserable for the rest of my life! _They walked to junior high together & someone asked, "Are you two together?"

"NO!" Cappy practically shouted, "We're not together!"

Penelope almost cried when Cappy said that. _How can he say that with no emotion?_ Penelope wondered, _People used to say that they thought we'd be going steady by the time we were in high school! But apparently Cappy is going to leave me being Mr. Lonely. _Then Penelope hummed the tune of Mr. Lonely the rest of the day.

_(At High school)_

"So I can't believe Penelope, like, likes Cap-" Sandy started to say but then Stan walked over to their table with a mysterious person behind him.

"Hey Sandy!" Stan cut her off, "This is Kether!" he gestured towards the person behind him wearing baggy black jeans, a black shirt with red flames on it, & a black bracelet with spikes one it, "He's from Nashville Tennessee. That's in the United States."

"Ya I, like, know Stan, now leave me alone! Like, hey Kether!" Sandy said, looking at Kether, _Well he's cuter then Maxwell & he doesn't have a book in his hand! _

"Hey…" Kether said, "What's your name?"

"I, like, didn't say my name? Oh, like, how stupid of me! I'm, like, Sandy!" Sandy said.

"Hey, 'Sup Sandy?" Kether asked.

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Even his VOICE is cute! _Sandy thought. "Like, I just broke up with my boyfriend Maxwell & am experiencing what it feels like to be single!" _And I never knew it felt so good! _Sandy thought. "Hey, do you, like, want my email address?"

"Sure." Kether said, "Here's mine." They swapped email addresses before Stan finally dragged Kether away to meet everyone else to meet everyone else.

"Sandy, you are in LUUUUUUUUUUUUUVE!" Pashmina said.

"He is cool though." Bijou said.

"Oh… he is, like, so cute!" Sandy gushed.

"Hey, Stan, can I ask you something?" Sandy asked.

"Kether's favorite colors are red & black. He's pretty smart in school. He gets into trouble a lot. His favorite movie is _Hellraiser_. He's single. He has a step-mom & a dad. His real mom is slightly crazy. And he thinks you're cute!" Stan said.

Sandy's mouth fell open. "How did you know I was going to ask all that?" she asked.

"Sandy, I've known you sixteen _loooooooong _years! How could I not know?" Stan said, "So, what about Maxwell?"

"I don't care about him anymore!" Sandy said.

The next day Kether walked up to Bijou, Sandy & Pashmina who were sitting in Sandy's backyard. "Hey, Sandy, do you want to go out this Friday?" Kether asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Sandy asked with disbelief.

"Yea…" Kether said, "Is that a no?"

"NO!" Sandy shouted, "YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! I'll go out on a date with you!" for once in her life Sandy did not speak with a valley girl accent.

"O.K." Kether said, "I'll pick you up around six, O.K?"

"Sure!" Sandy agreed, "Do you need my address?"

"What? One, we're at your house now, right? And two, Stan gave me this address ages ago!" Kether said, "Cya Sandy!" Then left.

"Awwww!" Pashmina & Bijou teased Sandy, "Are you soooooo in wuuuuuve with Kether you forgot were you lived?"

Sandy blushed crimson. "How was I supposed to know Stan gave him the address?"

Pashmina & Bijou both burst out laughing.

"Hey Hamtaro," Bijou said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Hamtaro said, "What is it?"

"I like you Hamtaro!" Bijou said.

"I know." Hamtaro said, "I can tell. I like you too."

"Really?" Bijou asked.

"Yeah." Hamtaro said, "Hey, ya want to go out this Friday?"

"Sure!" Bijou agreed, trying to keep her cool, "Excuse me for a minute." Bijou went in the other room &-"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! HAMTARO ASKED ME OUT! YESSSSSSS!" Bijou screamed, jumping up & down. She walked out of the room, "I'm back Hamtaro."

"So, I'll pick you up at six?" Hamtaro asked.

"Sure." Bijou agreed.

"O.K, cya then Bijou." Hamtaro said.

"Bye Hamtaro!" Bijou said.

"Stan was just soooo wonderful!" Pashmina gushed to Penelope.

Penelope sighed. "I'm glad you had fun bowling with Stan."

"Did you & Cappy have fun?" Pashmina asked.

"Yeah." Penelope said. She & Cappy had gone out for pizza & to an arcade. Cappy was still devastated but started acting more like himself. Penelope had fun but… she wanted it to have been a date more then anyone could ever know!

"Well, goodnight Penny!" Pashmina said.

"Good night Pashy." Penelope said, staring out the window watching the rain trickle down the window. _They remind me of my tears._ Penelope thought.

**A/N: **Did you like it? This is my first Hamtaro fic!


	2. Night out!

**CrystalGurl101: **Thank you soooo much for reviewing! I promise I'll read your Crystal/Stan story soon! And don't worry! This is a Cap/Pen fic!

**Ham-Kelly: **Thank you for reviewing! I know I have read your stories, keep up the good work! Oh yea… I love your profile!

**Dbzgtfan2004**Thanx for reviewing! I'll read your Harry/Hermione story after I read CrystalGurl101's, O.K?

**CappyandPashy4ever: **Thank you so much for reviewing! You're always the first to review on everyone's story! I can't wait till you update your stories!

**A/N: **So, I hope you like this! Please, you guessed it! Review! Now the story! And it shows you that great girls, except for Bijou, are exactly the same!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this plot!

"Like, this one? Like, no. Like, this one? Like, No! Like this one? Like, no! Like this one? Like no! Like, this one? Like, no! Like, this one? LIKE NO! Like, this one? LIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sandy screamed. Sandy, who usually kept her cool was totally freaking out! It was only two hours till her & Kether's date & she hadn't even taking a shower yet.

Stan was leaning against the door. "Try this one!" Stan said, throwing a wadded up bundle to Sandy.

Sandy un-folded it & screamed, "LIKE. OH. MY. GAWD STAN!" then she ran over to Stan & hugged him to death, "How is it someone totally obnoxious like you could pick out the perfect dress?"

"Pashmina." He blushed.

"Great, NOW LIKE GET OUT!" Sandy yelled, "I have to, like, get in the shower!"

"O.K." Stan said, "Cya… I have to get ready!"

"Like, for what?" Sandy asked.

"Pashmina & mine's date, DUHHH!" Stan said, "I thought I was the stupid one!" he scoffed.

Sandy threw a pillow at his retreating form. "Like, oh! I, like, have to get ready!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bijou was calmly getting dressed. She'd picked out a white & blue polka-dotted mini-dress with high-heeled blue shoes (**A/N: **You know those five inch pointy heels with the cool strap thing winding around your leg?) & wore her hairs in her normal pigtails. "Why do girls freak over getting dressed?" she wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OH NO!" Pashmina screamed, "OMG NO!"

"Pashmina, what's wrong?" Penelope asked. She was wearing a yellow tube top & a black suede mini skirt with high-heeled velvet shoes. She looked-well there's no other way to say it-she looked hot! She looked so hot that-

_Somewhere in Africa_

"Honey, what's that burning smell?"

_Back to Japan_

"I don't have an outfit for mine & Stan's date!" Pashmina cried.

"You can borrow mine!" Penelope said. (A/N: Let's just say there the same size cuz Pashy's small!)

"Really, you would do that for me Penny?" Pashmina asked.

"Well duh! You're my sister! Here. Try this." Penelope tossed her a mini-dress with sequence on it & a pair of matching platform shoes.

"Thanks Penny! You saved my li-'Sup with you?" Pashmina said, "You like hot Penny! You're so going to knock Cappy's socks off!"

Penelope blushed. (A/N: Cappy & Penelope are going out dancing that night! Not on a date just as friends! But don't worry! They'll get together!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kether was waiting outside Sandy's door. He was wearing his usual jeans, black high-top converse, & a sweatshirt that was black with red flames on it. He also had his lip pierced. "Oh-" Kether started to say, "Why am I so nervous?" he asked himself.

"Oh, your nervous too?" Sandy asked.

Kether's jaw dropped. _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOMG & all things holy! _Kether thought. _She looks soooooo hot! _Sandy was wearing tight, red, satin, halter-top, knee-length dress, a black bead necklace with a read heart hanging from it, the same kind of shoes Bijou was wearing except they were black, she had a black purse with the little snappy thing (A/N: I'm having trouble describing things here! But you know the purses that snap shut, right? LOL!) her hair was down except she'd used the hair pumping thing (A/N: You know the one the advertise on T.V that's suppose to make your hair look bigger? LOL!) & for once, it worked! Kether flipped open his cell phone & said, "Hey God, I'd like to report a missing angel here in Japan!"

Somewhere in Heaven 

"Mr. God Sir!" said God's head angel, "Kether Harding is reporting a missing angel in Japan!"

"Who is it?" God asked.

"Sandy Kerry!" said the head angel.

"Oh, just her?" God asked, "Don't worry about it."

_Back down in Japan_

Sandy giggled & swatted at Kether's arm with her purse. "I'll take that as a compliment Mr. Harding! So thank you!"

Kether whistled. "No it's not a compli-Of course it's a compliment! Call the police cuz your looking hotter then the limit allows! Do you want a piece of gum?" Kether asked her.

Sandy giggled again & took the hand Kether was offering her. "Thank you Mr. Harding, shall we go? Sure! I love gum!"

"Of course Miss Carey(A/N: First name I could think of! Plus, my favorite singer is Mariah Carey! LOL! I say 'LOL' too much! LOL!) let's go!" Kether said, handing Sandy a piece of gum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hamtaro knocked on Bijou's door. He was wearing jeans with a white shirt & a blue blouse over it. And was totally not nervous! (A/N: I know a blouse is a girl's thing but you know those things guys wear over t-shirts?)

Bijou opened the door. "Hey Hamtaro." She said.

"Hey Bijou…" Hamtaro said, "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you Hamtaro." Bijou said.

"Shall we go?" Hamtaro asked.

"Yes." Then they both got into Hamtaro's car & left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan & Cappy were both standing outside Pashmina & Penelope's house. "So," Stan said, "Are you here for a date with Penelope?"

"It's not a date!" Cappy protested, blushing, trying to hide the yellow roses he'd brought Penelope behind his back. He wasn't quite sure why he'd brought them. He just did.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure Cappy!" Stan drawled.

Just then Pashmina & Penelope came to the door. "Whoa!" Stan said when he saw Pashmina, "You look AWESOME Babe!" Stan said, putting a breath mint in his mouth & got involved in a lip-lock with Pashmina.

"Get a room you two!" Penelope said, pushing past the kissing couple, "Hey Cappy." She said shyly.

"Umm… Hi Penelope." Cappy said. He started getting a weird feeling in his stomach. Like he used to get when he started liking Pashmina. He couldn't be feeling that way towards Penelope, could he? But she was like a sister to him! He shook it off. "These are for you!" he handed her the bouquet of roses blushing like mad when Stan whistled.

"Let's go Penny." Cappy took her hand & took her over to his motorcycle. (A/N: You can get a motorcycle license when your fourteen you know!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kether & Sandy had arrived at roller-skating rink & Kether was trying to convince Sandy to try actually roller-skating. "Nonononononononononononononononononononono!" Sandy cried, "I don't know how to roller-skate Kether!"

"Well you can learn!" Kether said, "Come on!" he finally managed to get Sandy out onto the floor where couples were skating everywhere. Kether started roller-skating. He was really good! Sandy clutched Kether's hand for dear life.

Kether blushed. All of a sudden Sandy slipped & fell, right into Kether's arms. Did Sandy try to move? No way! For one reason: It's not everyday you get to be in your crush's arms, & for another: She was petrified to move. Kether leaned down & his lips were almost on Sandy's but then-who else happened to skate up the… MAXWELL!

"ALRIGHT SANDY!" Maxwell shouted, "THAT DOES IT! I COME HERE TO RELAX & I FIND YOU MAKING OUT WITH SOME BAD-BOY REBEL FROM NASHVILLE TN! I KNOW YOU BROKE UP WITH ME CUZ YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME BUT THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO GO ON REBOUND! HE'S HORRIBLE SANDY! YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT! I WAS GOING TO COME & APOLOGIZE SANDY COS I'M MISERABLE & I JUST WANT YOU TO TAKE ME BACK!" Maxwell inhaled a long breath.

Now Sandy normally kept her cool but there's only soooo far a girl can be pushed! She leaned in close to Maxwell &-SLAP! "HOW _DARE_ YOU SAY SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS ABOUT KETHER! WHO SAID _I _WAS GOING ON THE REBOUND! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I _LIKED _KETHER? I'M NOT TAKING YOU BACK & IF YOU WANT TO EVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN… I WOULD SHUT UP IF I WERE YOU!" Sandy vented.

"I-You-" Maxwell started but he was lost for words. He stormed off.

"Now where were we?" Sandy asked Kether & then she leaned in & kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cappy & Penelope had arrived at a dancing place when some girl walked up to Penelope & said, "Like, I bet your such a lousy dancer!"

"Chill Jill!" Penelope said, "What the heck is 'sup with you?"

"Like you just look like such a show off!" she said.

"Hey wait a sec Missy!" Penelope said, her competitive streak taking over, she grabbed hold of the back of the other girl's dress & demanded, "You. Me. Dance-off. NOW!"

"Fine!" the other girl, Daphne, said, "This will be easy."

"Wait a sec, Daphne?" Penelope asked. Daphne was the snobbiest & best dancer in Penelope's junior high!

"Ya, get your groove on!" Daphne said.

"Boy your love's so good  
I don't wanna let go  
And although I know I should  
I can't leave you alone  
'Cause you're so disarming  
I'm caught up in the midst of you  
And I can not resist  
And oh!" the music blasted.

Penelope & Daphne both started doing the disco.

"Boy, if I do

The things you want me to

The way I used to do!

Would you love me Baby?

Holding, feeling me?

Or would you go & break my heart?"

Penelope slid on her knees & then, "Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me  
I. Should. Have. Known. Right. From. The. Start.  
You'd go and break my heart!" She did five cartwheels, two summer-salts in the air & ended with a split & she was singing! Daphne was still doing the disco.

"It's a shame to be so euphoric and weak  
When you smile at me   
And you tell me the things that you know  
Understatement to relinquish my love to you  
But I can not resist at all!" Penelope sang, & she started doing the disco but added a few cartwheels, splits, & summer-salts! "Boy, if I do

The things you want me to

The way I used to do!

Would you love me Baby?

Holding, feeling me?

Or would you go & break my heart?"

"Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me  
I. Should. Have. Known. Right. From. The. Start.  
You'd go and break my heart!" Penelope sang then five cartwheels, two summer-salts in the air, & ended with a split!

Then the D.J sang this, "She wanna shop with Jay, play box with Jay   
She wanna pillow fight in the middle of the night  
She wanna drive my Benz with 5 of her friends  
She wanna creep past the block spyin' the game  
She wanna roll with Jay, chase the skeeos away  
She wanna fight with lame chicks, blow my day  
She wanna inspect the rest, kick me to the curb  
If she find a strand of hair longer than hers  
She want love in the jacuzzi, rub up in the movies  
? to the old crib, keys to the newbie  
She wanna answer the phone, tattoo her arm  
That's when I gotta send her back to her moms  
She call me "Heartbreaker"  
When we apart, it makes her  
Wanna get a piece of paper, scribble "I hate ya"  
But she know she love Jay because  
She love everything Jay say, Jay does  
And uh..."

Penelope swung her hips while he sang. Then she repeated the steps to this verse, "Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me  
I. Should. Have. Known. Right. From. The. Start.   
You'd go and break my heart!" four times & then sang the verse, "Give me your love." seven times before jumping up in the air & ending with a final split. The crowd was going crazy & Cappy was actually jumping up & down screaming, "YOU GO GIRL!" Daphne was well forgotten.

"OH MY GAWD PENELOPE!" Cappy shouted, picking Penelope up & swinging her around, "You were soooooo hot up there! You'll have a boyfriend in no time!" Cappy told her.

Penelope blushed. _No I won't. _Penelope thought. _Cuz the only boy I love is standing right next to me & will never love me back! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kether dropped Sandy off at her house. "Umm, good by Sandy." He said.

"Good bye Kether." She said. Kether was swinging his chains on his jeans around & they hit him in the face. Sandy giggled & then started laughing hysterically. "Bye Kether." She leaned over & kissed him, "I'll see you Monday. Call me why don't ya?" Stan & Pashmina walked up & Sandy asked, "Stan what's our phone number? I forgot." Sandy blushed.

"Awwww." Pashmina said, "Are you soooooo in wuuuuuuuve with Kether that you forgot your phone number?" Pashmina made kissy faces at Sandy. Sandy blushed even more.

"It's 587-46206." Stan said.

"O.K, I'll call you tomorrow." Kether told Sandy, "Bye."

"Bye." Sandy said, shyly then she walked into her living room closed the door & before she had time to soak in happiness, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sandy screamed. Her best friend Pashmina & her brother Stan were on the floor making out. Sandy walked around covering her eyes, "I'm blinded!" she screamed, "Scarred for life! I've seen some disgusting things but never have I seen something as disgusting as my _best friend _& my _brother _making out!"

Pashmina rolled her & eyes & said, "See you tomorrow Stan, Sandy!" she waved & then walked out the door.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Sandy & Stan both shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope came home to find Pashmina sleeping on the couch moaning, "Stan, Stan! I love you soooo much!" Penelope laughed & went to her bedroom falling asleep & dreaming of Cappy…


	3. Fashion show!

**Special thanks to:**

**CappyandPashy4ever: **Thank you soooo much for the review, I hope this chapter is fluffy enough for you! Also, I can't wait to read the oneshot you wrote for me! I don't know if I said this but, you're always the first to review on everyone's stories!

**Angel73: **Thank you for reviewing, I hope you update your stories soon!

**RingaHam: **Don't worry, see? I'm updating! LOL, JK! I hope you like this chapter! I'm going to start reading your Ringa/Panda story today! Thanks for reviewing!

**CrystalGurl101: **So I just read your stories & THEY'RE AMAZING! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Sparkleshine101: **Thanks for reviewing! I know I already read A Shoulder to Cry on! Hey, none of your fave couples are in here! Not that I haven't done that!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hamtaro Nurse Ham & Stan would not be together & she'd die a slow & painful death!

**AN: **So thank you all! You've been so nice to me! sobs Please review! And there is a very cute moment between Cappy & Penelope! Ya know, I never did describe what everyone looked like so here you go! I'm not doing everyone, just four girls & three guys cuz I already explained Kether in the story!

Girls 

**Sandy: **She has chin-length sandy blond hair with bangs. She's not really curvaceous but is not straight. She's about five four tall & has green eyes.

**Pashmina: **She has medium-length golden blond hair with bangs. She's very straight & skinny. Wears about a size zero. She's five three tall & has aqua blue eyes.

**Bijou: **She has long platinum blond hair with no bangs. Her body is about the same as Sandy's except not as flexible. She's five three tall as well & has light blue eyes.

**Penelope: **She has shoulder-length wavy brown hair with a curl thingy as bangs. She's very curvaceous. She's about five four tall & has dark brown eyes. She's very pretty & looks **_MUCH _**older then 14! She looks around 18!

Guys 

**Kether: **He has black hair & is five six tall & he has brown eyes. He normally wears jeans, converse, a black shirt of some sort with red flames on it, sometimes his green shirt, a spiked bracelet, chains on his jeans, & one of those cool wallet thingies that hang by a chain!

**Stan: **Stan has sandy blond hair that's normally spiked up. He's five six tall & has green eyes. He normally wears a leather jacket, a shirt similar to Kether's, brown converse, jeans, & is never seen without his maracas & skateboard!

**Hamtaro: **Hamtaro has hairstyle similar to Elvis's except his hair is orange & white. He's rather gangly, about five seven tall & has light brown eyes. He normally wears _really _baggy jeans (you know where the pockets come down to the thigh?) a white shirt & a blue blouse shirt thingy over it.

**Cappy: **Cappy has black hair similar to Kether with his usual green cap on. He's five six tall & brown eyes. He normally wears a green shirt like Kether's & jeans.

**A/N 2: **Now after my ridiculously long A/Ns & disclaimers & thank you for reviewings, & description the story starts!

The next morning Sandy bounded down the hall. She was so happy about her date with Kether nothing could get her down! Not even Stan! "Good morning Stanley!" she said.

"Whoa!" Stan said, holding his hands up in the air, "Now I'm freaked out! You go out with some rebel dude named Kether, yell your head off at Maxwell, make out with Kether, come home & say your scarred for life just cuz you see me & Pashmina kissing, now you call me Stanley & don't tell me to shut up for once in your life!"

"Oh Stan!" Sandy rolled her eyes, she was sorting through the mail, "Hey Stan, look at this!"

"What is it?" Stan asked.

""Well that would be why I said LOOK AT THIS…..the point being you finding that out…" Sandy said, laughing.

"Hmph!" Stan said, he looked at it, "Oh cool dude!" he said, "A fashion show! That means girls in skimpy clothes! I'm game!"

"Stan!" Sandy scolded, slapping his hand.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Stan moaned, "Man! Girls are tough these days!"

"Oh toughen up solider!" Sandy ordered, "But this does sound cool! I'm going to call Kether!"

"Oh no!" Stan said, "I'm calling Pashmina!"

"Not if I get to the phone first!" Sandy shouted, taking off down the hall. (A/N: Let's just say that they share a phone, O.K?)

"Oh no you don't!" Stan shouted, he jumped on his skateboard & went off to catch up with Sandy.

"Stan!" Mrs. Carey shouted from the living room, "No skateboarding in the house!"

Stan jumped off of his skateboard & him & Sandy tripped over each other they were running so fast. All of a sudden… "STAN! SANDY! KETHER & PASHMINA ARE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" Mrs. Carey shouted.

Sandy & Stan both looked at each other, blushed, & then burst out laughing. They both skidded to the door, Stan pushing Sandy out of the way so he could go kiss Pashmina: Resulting to Sandy toppling into Kether's arms for the 2nd time since she'd met him. She quickly straightened herself & Kether kissed her on the cheek. She blushed crimson.

"Hey Kether," Sandy said, "Did you hear about the fashion show?"

"Yeah!" Kether said, "I'm so going!"

"What about you Pashmina?" Sandy asked.

"Ya," Pashmina said, she was standing next to Stan holding his hand, "I'm going! I heard that Mariah Carey is going to be singing there!"

"Cool!" Sandy said, "Where's Penny?" he & Kether were snuggling on the couch.

"She's over at Cappy's house!" Pashmina explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Cappy's house 

"Hey Cappy!" Penelope said, she was wearing a strapless black velvet mini-dress with a red embroidered on it, "There's a fashion show this afternoon at the mall! I'm going to call Pashmina & see if we can all get together at Sandy's house & go!"

"O.K," Cappy agreed, "Hey Penelope, you look awesome!" he blushed furiously. _I'm not falling for Penny! I'm not falling for Penny! Snap out of it! Snap, Snap, Snap, Snap! _Cappy thought.

"Thanks Cappy." Penelope said. Her & Cappy's faces were both splashed with red. She picked up the phone & dialed Sandy's number. "Hey, Sandy? Yeah so we're meeting at your place? O.K, Cya. Bye. Hey Cappy!" Penelope said, "We're going to go to the fashion show at three this afternoon. We're meeting the rest of the gang there!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At two fifty five… 

Penelope was looking at the racks of clothes when she saw the _sexiest_ & prettiest bikini she'd ever seen! It was really light sky blue with dark blue sequences on it. It was halter-top & tied with a string that connected the two sides in the front & showed all the back. Penelope took it & disappeared behind stage…

At three… 

"AND NOW… PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR MARIAH CAREY!"

Mariah Carey came on stage & after the clapping went down she started singing, "Can anybody here find me somebody to… _love_?"

"HEY!" Sparkle Glitter shouted, "THAT'S _MY _SONG!" Sparkle then jumped on the stage & sang, "Each morning i get up i die a little! Can't barely stand on my feet!" Sparkle & Mariah were having a sing-off! The first girl walked out wearing a bathing suit & she looked suspiciously like… Penelope! She had on the same bikini she'd looked at! She was wearing spike black heels, red lipstick, blue eye shadow, mascara, lip-liner, eyeliner, & her hair was down . (A/N: The runway was really big & off to one side was Mariah & on the other side was Sparkle & Penelope was in the middle!)

"Take a look take a look in the mirror and cry! Lord, what you're doin to me!" Mariah sang. Penelope swung her hips & flipped her hair.

"Whoa!" Cappy said, his jaw dropping to the floor, "That's Penny? I never knew she was so-so-so-so-"

"Curvaceous?" Stan supplied, "She always has been, you just never paid attention!"

"Wow…" Cappy said.

"I have spent all my years in believing you  
but i just can't get no relief  
Lord, somebody _(somebody)_!" (A/N: When I put song words in Italic it means the background singers are singing them!) Sparkle sang. Penelope was blowing Cappy a kiss when the _real _model came out on the runway in her underwear!

"somebody _(somebody)_  
can anybody find me  
somebody to love?" Mariah sang.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" The real model, Olivia or whatever her name was, shouted.

Penelope did a summer-salt to the other side of the runway & started puckering up her lips still flipping her hair. Olivia ran after her but tripped on Stan's skateboard that he'd accidentally set on the runway. (A/N: He had front row seats!)

"Got no feel! I got no rhythm  
I just keep losin my beat!" Sparkle sang.

Penelope fluttered here eyelashes & Olivia jumped at her but Penelope took a few steps over & Olivia fell flat on her face.

The audience was cracking up. "I'm okay, I'm alright _(she's alright she's alright)_  
ain't gonna take no defeat!" Mariah sang.

Penelope who was wearing red lipstick, swooped down & kissed Stan on the cheek. Pashmina glared at her. Penelope shrugged & dodged the Olivia so Olivia fell right on top of Kether & Sandy!

"I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
one day I'm gonna be free  
Lord, somebody! _(somebody)_" Sparkle sang. By now her & Mariah were shouting.

Penelope bent down, her hair hanging over Kether & Sandy's faces. Olivia was back on stage & ran towards Penelope from the back. Penelope jumped up in the air did a summer-salt & did one of those cool freeze thingies in mid-air & then came down in a split.

"Somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me?  
Somebody to love! oh!" Mariah sang.

By now Olivia was very, very, very, very, very-O.K you get the point! She was really angry! Penelope was shaking her hips & all the guys were drooling. The girls were laughing & shouting, "GO PENNY! GO PENNY! GO PENNY!" especially Pashmina & Sandy.

"Everyday _(everyday)_  
I try and I try and I try  
but everybody wants to put me down!  
They say I'm goin crazy!" Sparkle sang.

Penelope was dancing hip-hop & Cappy's jaw looked like it was about to break! She was totally blowing him away! Olivia, who wasn't nearly as pretty as Penelope, attempted to out model Penelope but everyone just laughed. Penelope noticed Kether & Sandy were holding hands. _Oh how sweet! Now Cappy just has to notice me & things will be perfect! _Penelope thought. _I don't love Penny! _Cappy thought. _I don't! I don't! I don't! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_

"They say I've got a lot of water in my brain!  
Got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Mariah sang.

Penelope was dancing, dodging Olivia so Olivia had fell on just about every person in the audience. Penelope looked so hot up there she had guys shouting out, "WHEN'S OUR DATE? WHAT'S YOUR DIGETS? CALL ME! WHAT'S YOUR NUMBER?"

"_Find her… somebody to love! Find her…somebody to love! Find her… somebody to love! Find her… somebody to love! Find her… somebody to love! Find her somebody to love! Can anybody find me-" _the background singers sang.

Penelope fell off the stage & into Cappy's arms & she sang softly, "Somebody to, Luuuuuuve?" she put her arms around Cappy, he put his arms around her waist, & they started dancing.

"_Find me… somebody to love! Find me… somebody to love! Find me… somebody to love! Find me… somebody to love!" _the background singers finished.

Everyone broke out clapping. Penelope stayed in Cappy's arms & he just stared at her. Stan opened his mouth to tease him but Pashmina & Sandy both slapped his arm (A/N: One on each side! LOL!) & hiss, "Don't you dare ruin their moment or we'll make sure that you die a slow & painful death!"

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Stan moaned, "Are all girls tough or just the ones I know?'

"Just the ones you know." Pashmina & Sandy stated in unison, "Awwww!" they cooed at the two 'babies' of the gang in each other's arms. Everyone clapped & some of the guy's from junior high & freshman's in high school shouted, "GO GET HER CAPPY!"

Finally Cappy let go of Penelope & they continued to watch the fashion show. Penelope still wearing the bathing suit!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Sandy & Kether and Pashmina & Stan were sitting in Pashmina's living room. (A/N: Sandy, Kether, Cappy, & Stan were spending the night there.) "OMG!" Pashmina gushed, leaning her head on Stan's shoulder, "I really hope Cappy & Penny get together. Did you see how cute they looked together!"

"Ya, I know!" Sandy agreed. Her & Kether were snuggling on the couch.

"Hey, I know!" Kether exclaimed, "Let's play Matchmaker!"

"YEAH!" Both Sandy & Pashmina said, Pashmina jumped up from her position on Stan.

"Yo, what's Matchmaker?" Stan asked, feeling a little bit left out.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MATCHMAKER IS!" Sandy, Pashmina, & Kether all exclaimed.

"No." Stan said.

"Me & my friends used to do it all the time to one another in public school in Nashville!" Kether explained, "It's when you think a guy & a girl like each other & you think they'd be cute together you do all sorts of semi-embarrassing stuff, like when Penelope fell into Cappy's arms today, to make them see how the other feels about them."

"O.K," Stan said, "I'm in!"

"So, what do you think the first attempt should be?' Pashmina & Sandy asked excitedly.

"Well I was thinking…" Kether leaned in really close & whispered it to them.

Pashmina & Sandy giggled. "That's like, so awesome Kether!" both Pashmina & Sandy said.

Stan, once again feeling left out, kissed Pashmina on the lips out of the blue.

"UGH! STAN!" Sandy screamed, slapping her brother, "Get a room!"

"I do." Stan replied, "You & Kether just happen to be in it!"

**A/N 3: **O.K, it's free one-shot time! All you have to do is easy. Orange juice. Breakfast. Everyone in the kitchen. Cappy. Penelope. Matchmaker. Figure out what the matchmaking idea is with those hints! Whoever gets the closest will get a free HAMTARO oneshot, topic of there choice! Please review & send your answers to me!


	4. Matchmaker, Matchmaker!

**Ringa Ham: **Thank you soooo much for reviewing! I can't wait till you update, _Behind Trapped Bars_!

**CrystalGurl101: **Thanx for reviewing! I hope you write more stories soon!

**Sunflower Princess: **Hey… I just read your story & it was really, really good & funny! You write a lot like your sister (A.K.A You're a brilliant writer!)! Thank you for reviewing!

**SparkleShine101: **Thanks for reviewing! You get a free oneshot! I will start working on your shudders Sandy/Maxwell story!

**Cappyandpashy4ever: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I can't wait till you post the next chapter of Ham-Ham Interviews!

**Mel-Girl: **Thanx for reviewing! And yes, we're friends!

**Angel73: **You got the right answer too! Please submit your oneshot plot so I can start working on it! Thanx for reviewing! Keep up the good work!

**Christopher the caveham4003**: Thanks for reviewing! You got the answer right… kind of. But it's my fault! I'm going to use the idea you submitted in my next chapter except it will be with hot chocolate! So please PM me your idea!

**A/N: **The people who one the free 1shot contest was: Christopher the caveham4003, Angel73, & Sparkleshine101! Please review! **WARNING!** This chapter contains extreme blushing!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hamtaro Dexter & Pashmina would NOT be together! That pairing is cute but it's Stanny/Pashy all the way! Now the story starts!

The next morning Penelope & Cappy were going down stairs where everyone else was cooking breakfast (A/N: Remember, they spent the night at Pashmina's house! Oh yea… they invited everyone else over for breakfast!) & they bumped into each other. They both turned red & mumbled, "Sorry." When they got downstairs Stan, Kether, & Pashmina were all sitting at the table, smirking & Sandy was leaning against the wall.

"What do you guys look so sneaky about?" Penelope asked.

"Nooooooooooooothing. Nooooooooooooothing!" Pashmina assured, smiling, "Stan, will you please get the orange juice?"

"Sure babe." Stan said. He walked over to the fridge & got the orange juice & 'accidentally' spilled it all on… Penelope!

"OMG Penny!" Pashmina lied, "Stan is soooo sorry! Stan! Weren't you paying attention?"

"No." Stan lied, "I was too busy staring at you babe."

Sandy naturally rolled her eyes & said, "Cappy could you, like, help Penelope clean up her dress?"

Cappy looked slightly puzzled but took a towel & went to wipe up Penelope's dress but Sandy 'tripped' & pushed Cappy onto Penelope in a very awkward position. How awkward? Cappy was lying on top of her! By that time Sandy had gone into the kitchen & came back out with a plate of pancakes.

"Hey, like, Penny! You, like, have to try this!" Sandy exclaimed. Without waiting for Penelope to answer she shoves a pancake in her mouth & said, "Like, Cappy made them especially for you!"

Penelope swallowed the pancakes & gushed, "A-w-w-w-w-w-w-w! Cappy! That's soooo sweet!" she threw her arms around Cappy & he blushed "Well I have to go take a shower before I can join you for breakfast!" With a smile on her face & pink blush splashed on her cheeks she ran up stairs.

"I have to go ummm, feed Pashmina's fish!" Cappy lied, running downstairs to Pashmina's basement.

As soon as Penelope & Cappy were both gone Sandy, Kether, Stan, & Pashmina all collapsed on chairs around the table & groaned. "Awwww man that was hard!" Kether moaned.

"Yo, Pashy baby! You never told me this was going to be that hard!" complained, do I really have to say?

"I know!" Pashmina agreed, "Who knew matchmaking could be so hard? Poor Harmony!"

"Like, I had trouble just keeping a straight face!" Sandy declared, giggling.

"I know," Pashmina giggled, "Did you see how Cappy was blushing his head off when Penelope threw her arms around him?"

Kether snickered, "You are the devil Sandy! 'Cappy made these pancakes especially for you!'" he mimicked, "You are the devil!"

"Like, Hellraiser!" Sandy shot back. Her & Kether smiled at each other.

"Where did you get those pancakes anyway?" Kether asked Sandy.

"Like, ummm..." Sandy started.

_At Hamtaro's house_

"Where are the pancakes I made for Bijou?" Hamtaro asked Oxnard.

_Back at Pashmina's house_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy & Kether stood at the doorway & watched Pashmina with her head on Stan's lap.

"Like, hey Kether," Sandy said, "Do you think we'll ever be as close as them?"

"Of course." Kether assured her.

"Stan said he's, like, liked her ever since he was four." Sandy told him, tears coming to her eyes. That's what Maxwell had said too & look what happened! She was jealous of Stan. She wanted a relationship like that!

"I promise." Kether said, kissing Sandy on the top of her head. _Maxwell may have broken her heart but I never will! As long as I live… _Kether thought. (A/N: A-w-w-w-w-w-w-w! A cute fluffy moment between Kether & Sandy!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In Penelope's room…_

Penelope dialed her best friend Christie's phone number. "Hey Christie!" Penelope said, "I have GOT to tell you something!"

"What?" Christie asked.

"It's Cappy…" Penelope trailed off

"What happened?" Christie interrogated, "I want details girlfriend!"

"Well, Stan spilled orange juice all over me & Pashmina asked Cappy to help clean it up for me. Then Cappy fell on me on accident & then Sandy came out & gave me the best pancakes EVER & said that Cappy made them especially for me! Isn't that sweet?" Penelope gushed.

"OMG!" Christie screamed, "That is SO romantic! I have some gossip for you too!"

"What?" Penelope asked her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Sparkle & Boss got together!" Christie told her.

"Oh my god!" Penelope shrieked, "They go together? They are PERFECT for each other! I almost cried when Boss & Harmony got together!"

"And Panda… poor, poor Panda!" Christie shook her head. (A/N: Imagine on or the other talking on a phone, sitting on a bean bag & then the other in a bubble!)

"What?" Penelope asked, "He's not still devastated about 'Pashy baby' is he?"

"Yeah…" Christie said, who had a crush on Panda, "He hates Stan now."

"Oh my god…" Penelope started, "What a jerk!" she finished angrily, "If he REALLY loved Pashmina he'd want what made _her _happy! Not _him_! I can't believe it! Him & Stan were like best friends! I can't believe that he hates Stan just cuz Pashmina fell in love!" Penelope vented.

"Wow!" Christie exclaimed, "I'm soooo glad Pashmina & Stan hooked up… I'm hoping Panda will notice me."

"Ya that would be great!" Penelope agreed, "Well I have to go! Buh bye!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in Cappy's temporary room…_

Cappy dialed his other best friend's, (A/N: He's Penny's best friend, remember?) Jake's, phone-number. "Hey Jake!" Cappy said.

"Oh, hey Cappy!" Jake said.

"O.K, so here's how my day's been! Stan spilled orange juice on Penelope & Pashmina asked me to clean her up. Then Sandy tripped & I fell on top of Penelope & then Sandy came out with pancake & gave them to Penelope & said I made them just for her but I didn't make them!"

"That is like so romantic!" Jessica, Jake's younger sister, blurted out over the phone & then immediately clamped her hand over her mouth. (A/N: She was in fifth grade in case you were wondering)

"Jessica!" Jake scolded, "Were you listening in on our conversations again?"

"Can I talk too?" Jessica asked, "Pweeeeeze!"

"Oh fine!" Jake cried, "But she is right Cappy, you do like Penelope!"

"I do not!" Cappy declared, blushing.

"Oh reeeeeeeeeeeeally!" Jake said, "Let's see what Mr. Flashback has to say about it!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cappy cried.

**Flashback**

_Six-year-old Penelope was sleeping at the park & when she woke up she found that she couldn't find her best friend Cappy anywhere. "Oh no!" Penelope cried, tears coming to her eyes, "Cappy left without me!" She started sniffling._

"_Hey Penelope!" Cappy said, running up._

"_CAPPY!" Penelope screamed, throwing her arms around Cappy in delight, "It thought you had run away from me!"_

_Cappy blushed furiously when Penelope threw her arms around him. "Here." He said, handing her a cup, which had the latest Orange Dreamsicle blizzard of the month in it, "I got it for you."_

_  
"A-w-w-w-w-w-w-w!" Penelope cried, hugging Cappy again, which made him blush his head off, "That's sweet! Let's share it!" _

_They ran off to the fountain & sat by it. "Pashy & Stan just got together!" Penelope said, "They said that their first date was really romantic & it was by this fountain like tonight!" _(A/N: They stayed out late & are at a couple-infested park, sitting on the ledge of a fountain, sharing ice cream.)

_When Penelope said that, Cappy blushed again. Wait! Had he ever _stopped _blushing! "This is awesome!" Cappy said, "I love orange!"_

"_Me too!" Penelope agreed._

**End of Flashback**

Not much had changed with Cappy since then cuz he was blushing his head off now. "Ooooh! Here's another good one!" Jake said,

**Flashback 2**

_Ten-year-old Cappy & Penelope ran around the house & finally collapsed onto the floor & accidentally landed on each other! Both of them blushed. "Hey Cappy!" Penelope said, looking up, "Let's go have some hot chocolate!"_

"_O.K!" Cappy said. Both of them raced into the kitchen & had Pashmina make them their hot chocolate. After they were finished Cappy said, "You have whipped cream on your cheek!" Then he brought his finger up to Penelope's cheek & brushed it off. Penelope giggled & Cappy blushed._

_Penelope noticed him blushing & asked, "Why are you red Cappy? Are you O.K?" Penelope leaned in closer & Cappy looked into her eyes._

_Cappy blushed more & stumbled back, "Yeah. I'm fine!" he assured a very worried Penelope._

"_Good, cuz you're my very best friend! In the whole wide world!" Penelope declared, hugging Cappy. Cappy picked her up & spun her around. When he put her down they both blushed & then laughed._

**End of Flashback 2**

"Ooooh, what about-" Jake started to say but was cut off by Cappy yelling,

"I GET YOUR FRIGGIN' POINT ALREADY!"

"A-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w!" Jessica cooed, "You two were so cute together!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Cappy replied, "I have to go. Cya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope & Cappy were at Sandy's house for a sleepover & Kether, Pashmina, Stan, & Sandy were all hanging out at _Denny's_.

"I have the perfect idea for the next matchmaking!" Kether declared all of a sudden, practically making Pashmina drop her cappuccino.

"What!" Both girls asked excitedly.

"Well, you know that hotel/restraunt down town?" Kether asked.

"Yeah." Both girls replied, "Of course!"

"Well…" Kether leaned in closer & whispered it to Stan, Pashmina, & Sandy.

"That's awesome!" Pashmina & Sandy decided.

"Yeah, dude!" Stan agreed, "We're evil! We're embarrassing the poor kids out of their wits!"

"Who cares?" Kether asked, "I'm a rebel, what do you expect?"

"Nothing else!" Sandy said & then kissed Kether on the lips.

"Ewwww!" Stan said, "Get a room!"

"I do! You, Pashmina, & the whole entire restraunt just happen to be in it!" Sandy shot back.

**A/N: **LOL! Sorry that chapter was shorter but I promise, the next one involves hot chocolate & dancing on pianos! Please review!


	5. Panda & Harmony are in LOVE!

**A/N: **Hello to all my adoring reviewers! JK! I hope you liked this & be on the lookout for my other Hamtaro chapter story, starring: Sandy & Kether! It will be up in the next week or so but this & that story will be my priority! Please review! Ohhhh yeah… ! This chapter contains Harmony!

**Special thanks to:**

**Mel-Girl: **Thanx so much for reviewing! Hasta Lavista! Laura

**Ringa Ham: **I think Jake will be in this chapter more & Panda will be making his first entrance… I think! LOL! Thanx for reviewing!

**Angel73: **I'm so glad you like the PenelopexCappy couple now! YAAAAAY! LOL. Anyway, thanx for reviewing!

**CrystalGurl101: **Teenagers. We're SO evil! LOL! Thanx for reviewing!

**Cappandpashy4ever: **You think I'm a genius? Thank you SO much! Thanx for reviewing!

**Moonshine101: **A new friend! Yay! I have to add you to my profile! (adds to profile) Thanx for reviewing!

**Sparkleshine101: **Yep! I wrote you a 1shot & I'm really proud of it! Thanx for reviewing!

**A/N 2: **And now, the story starts! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mariah Carey or her song, to be around you (All I own is the album! LOL), & I do NOT own Hamtaro!

Panda skipped up to Pashmina's house & knocked on the door. (**A/N: **This is for you guys (Ringa Ham & Mel-Girl!) since I know Panda is your favorite ham-ham!) Instead of Pashmina answering it a beautiful girl answered it. She had shoulder length platinum blond hair with bangs & was wearing a purple mini skirt with a pink tank top & black & pink three-inch summer shoes. She blushed when she saw Panda.

"Hey, can I come in? I'm Panda." Panda said, blushing.

"Hi, I'm Christine but PUH-LEASE call me Christie!" Christie said, "I'm Penelope's best friend. You know, Pashmina's sister?"

"Yeah!" Panda said.

"Why are you staring at me?" Christie asked.

"Wha-Oh! I like your skirt!" Panda said, blushing. _Jeez Panda! How embarrassing! _

"Thanks!" Christie said. _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! He looks so hot! _Christie thought.

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! She looks so hot! _Panda thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're going to the plaza/restraunt downtown cuz my friend, Licorice, is staying down there!" Panda announced.

"O.K." Everyone nodded in agreement.

When they got there & everyone met Panda's friend, Pashmina, Kether, Stan, Sandy, Penelope, & Cappy walked into a dining room with a piano in the middle. "I'm going to go make hot chocolate!" Kether said.

"I'm going to help!" Sandy said, running after him.

"And I'm going to help her help!" Pashmina said.

"PAAAAAAAAAAASHY WAAAAAAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" cried Stan.

Penelope laughed. "Hey Cappy?" she said, "Do you remember that song that we used to dance to on top of that piano?"

Just then Cappy accidentally bumped into a record player & it started playing this song, "Something that you do

Hypnotizes me

Sets my soul at ease

Every time you're near me

I'm in heaven baby!"

"Ooooh!" Penelope said, "This song! Let's dance Cappy!" Cappy helped Penelope onto the piano & twirled her.

"I don't know how you do it  
Never felt like this before  
I don't wanna lose it  
Give me all your love  
(More and more and more - oooh)" Cappy jumped down on the floor & Penelope fell into his arms.

"Something that you do  
Mesmerizes me  
Sets my body free  
Every time you touch me  
I'm in heaven baby

I don't know how you do it  
Never felt so sweet before  
I don't wanna lose it  
Give me all your love  
(More and more and more)  
Hey

I just wanna be around you  
Tell me are you feeling the same  
Oh baby  
I just wanna be around you  
Every minute of the day  
Oh I'm never gonna let you go  
Oh baby  
Baby baby baby

Every time you smile  
It captivates my mind  
And it lifts me to the sky  
Anytime you touch me  
I'm in heaven baby  
(Oh oh oh)  
I don't now how you do it  
Never felt so sweet before  
I don't wanna lose it  
Give me all your love  
Allright

I just wanna be around you  
Tell me are you feeling the same  
Oh baby  
I just wanna be around you  
Every minute of the day  
Oh I'm never gonna let you go  
Oh baby  
Baby baby baby

I just want  
To be the only one you live for  
I just want  
To give you all my love  
(More and more and more)

I just wanna be around you  
Tell me are you feeling the same  
Oh baby  
I just wanna be around you  
Every minute of the day  
Oh I'm never gonna let you go  
Oh baby  
Baby baby baby  
Hoooh hooooo!" Cappy & Penelope danced out the rest of the song & ended it with Cappy bending Penelope back.

Just then the four troublemakers (A.K.A Pashmina, Sandy, Kether, & Stan!) Came back in, Pashmina carrying the hot chocolate.

"Oh my god!" Pashmina exclaimed trying to act surprised by dropping the hot chocolate.

"What?" Cappy asked Penelope.

"We should have left a chaperone with you two! You are OBVIOUSLY up to something!" Pashmina said.

Cappy & Penelope looked at their position & realized they looked like they were about to make out! They both blushed & sprung apart. Stan jumped to Pashmina's aid to pick up the pieces of broken glass while she wiped up the hot chocolate!

"So what were you two _really _doing?" Kether asked.

Cappy blushed furiously & mumbled, "Dancing."

"Dancing?" Kether cried, "DANCING? What happened to your romance skills! Dancing to a Mariah Carey song! Ooooh! Ahh! Romance galore!"

Sandy snickered at Cappy & Penelope.

After they'd finally cleaned up the hot chocolate they decided they'd had enough of the plaza for one day! When they got home Penelope pulled Cappy into her room. "About the dancing thing…" she said.

"I know. Kether likes to tease us, I don't know why!" Cappy said.

"I think cuz we're the youngest!" Penelope said.

Just then Jake came into the room wearing jeans, a white shirt with a blue thing over it & a pair of light blue converse.

"Hi Jake!" Cappy said.

Penelope smiled at him & then Harmony walked in wearing a white blouse, white Capri's, & white converse. She bumped right into Jake! She straightened up immediately. "I am SO sorry!" she was blushing furiously.

"It's O.K! That's cool." Jake assured her, "I'm Jake, & your?"

"Harmony!" she said.

"Cool to meet ya Harmony." Jake said, "Duuuude, do you know her?" he asked Cappy.

"Harmony? Oh yeah! She's Boss's ex-girlfriend!" Cappy said.

Harmony sent Cappy a killer glare & as Cappy & Jake left to skateboard she said, "So, cya around Jake?"

"O.K, cya!" Jake said.

"Hey Harmony, are you sick?" Penelope asked.

"No, why?" Harmony asked.

"Cos your red!" Penelope smirked.

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short but I'm getting writer's block! I'm going to be working on 20 reasons I don't like Maxwell as a boyfriend & All in a day's life of Lily Evans (A Harry Potter story!) & I'm going to finish Dexter's "Revenge"! It's a 1shot! Read my HP story & other Hamtaro story when they come out or face my wrath! JK!


	6. A New Penelope! WOW!

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I am soooo sorry for two things! One: I am sorry for the long wait on the update! Two: I am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of Baby Love. I am soooo sorry!

Penelope was soooo P.Oed right now! Some girl in their year was hanging all over Cappy & he didn't seem to mind it!

"CAAAAAAAAAAPPY!" Penelope yelled, "Who is SHE?" she demanded.

"Penny!" Cappy said, confused, "That was mean. And her name is Sarah." Sarah waved at Penelope.

"UHHHHHH!" Penelope threw her arms up in the air.

"Hey Cappy!" Sarah cried, "There's a show at the mall today! Want to come with me?"

"On a date?" Penelope asked.

"DUH! Does that bother you?" Sarah snapped.

"No." Penelope lied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Pash." Penelope said, "Can I ask you for advice?"

"Sure!" Pashmina said, "Ask anything?"

"What would you do if you liked a guy & he was my ex-boyfriend & he was devastated over losing me & then he liked some other girl & he had NO clue how you felt about him?" Penelope asked her.

"Hmm, having that much trouble with Cappy are we?" Pashmina asked.

Penelope nodded, blushing because apparently it's too embarrassing to talk to her sister about a guy she likes!

"Well, there is a party coming up at the mall this afternoon…" Pashmina whispered the rest of it to her. (I'm killing you, aren't I?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christie came over Pashmina's house wearing another HOT outfit & again Panda answered the door.

"Oh, h-h-hey Christie." He blushed.

"H-h-hi Panda." She stuttered.

"Come in." Panda said, taking her hand & leading her to Penelope's room. "Um, I'm sure you came to see Penelope, right?"

"Yeah." Christie said, "Sorry about Pashmina, though."

"It's ok." Suddenly teenage hormones took over him & he pinned Christie up against the wall & started kissing her. Christie jumped-not surprisingly-but she did-surprisingly-put her arms around him & pulled his head closer.

"GOD! CHRISTIE!" Penelope yelled, sticking her head out the door, "I KNOW you're out there so PLEASE get the heck into my room!" when she spotted the two of them the color drained from her face & said, "I'll just leave you two alone then!" & slammed the door!

The new couple sprung apart & ran into a guest room to do god-knows what! Penelope felt so depressed now. Jake & Harmony were fooling outside. Cappy & Sarah were talking over smoothies. Her BFF just ditched their date so she could go to something with the guy of her dreams. Her sister had done the same thing. Tears sprung to Penelope's eyes & she called the person she last suspected she would. After fifteen minutes of looking in phone books she finally found the right number. She dialed & they picked up on the first wring.

"Hey?" a guy's voice said.

"Is this Kether?" Penelope asked, tears in her eyes.

"No. It's the freaking President of The United States." He said sarcastically.

Penelope dropped the phone but caught it in just time. "WHAT?" she demanded.

"Gawd Lady! Can't you take a joke? Yes its Kether!" 'The president' said.

"Kether, can you please come over?" Penelope asked, tears spilling down her cheeks, "Cappy has a girlfriend & my BFF just ditched me for a guy, & my sister did the same thing!"

"Whoa! Calm down Penelope! Now don't catch a heart attack!" Kether cried, "Sure, I'll come pick ya up & we can go to my place! My step-mom is out of town. Yay, yay, yay!"

"Ok, cya in a few! But just one thing Kether-" Penelope said.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't pretend to be the president anymore." Penelope said.

"Gotcha! Is that all?" Kether asked.

"Yeah. Cya!" Penelope said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope walked into Kether's house & nearly fainted in shock. His house looked… NORMAL! Until she walked into his room! The radio was on the maximum volume & the Sex Pistols was blasting. Sandy was lying on his bed wearing some black lingerie. His room was covered in black & red. Crazy posters. EVERYTHING WAS SOOOO FRIGGIN' CRAZY!

"WOW!" Penelope fell over Animie style.

"Sorry." Kether said, "I know this isn't what you were expecting. I take it you don't like it?"

"SORRY?" Penelope asked, "This is SOSOSOSOSO what I was expecting! _Like it? _I _love _it! I wish my mom would let me do something like this with my room! Cool, it looks like you haven't cleaned this room in months!"

"That's because he hasn't." Sandy said, pulling on her dress.

"COOL!" Penelope said, "You must have a really cool mom."

Kether actually cracked up at that. "Please stop, you're cracking me up." He said, "My step-mom is EVIL! I just do whatever I want with my room. She didn't LET me have it this way! I got soooo grounded for this!"

Penelope, who never shared her sister's friends really, was having a good time. She found it easy to get along with Kether & Sandy & she even forgot about Cappy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the show on the mall, the announcer said, "Now Penelope Alyson Mafura will sing a song that is dedicated to Cappy."

Cappy looked shocked. And he looked even more shocked when a girl walked out that was… PENELOPE? She didn't look anything like her! She had painted her fingernails black, worn black make-up & black lipstick, worn a fishnet material long sleeve shirt under her tight black & red flame one, a black micro-mini skirt with fishnet nylons under them, & thigh length black boots. The most shocking was… she died her hair! SHE FREAKING DIED HER HAIR! Penelope's normal dark brown hair was now _black_. YES BLACK!

Pashmina was of course, FREAKING OUT! The only two people of the gang that didn't look shocked into the next millennium were Kether & Sandy. Kether whispered something to his girlfriend & she nodded in agreement.

_Why Aren't I Surprised? _Pashmina wondered wearily.

"Baby, baby, baby,  
from the day I saw you,  
I really, really wanted to catch your eye.  
There's something special 'bout you.  
I must really like you,  
'cause not a lot of guys are worth my time.  
Oooo Baby, baby, baby,  
It's gettin' kinda crazy,  
'cause you are takin' over my mind." Penelope sang, _'How do I look?' _she mouthed to Kether.

'_Awesome!' _Kether 'told' her.

'_Thanks! We should hang out more often.' _Penelope 'suggested' nervously.

'_We better!' _was Kether's response.

Then Penelope couldn't help but smiling.

"And it feels like

OooOoOoOoOooOooOooo...  
But you don't know my name.  
I swear...  
It feels like  
OooOoOoOoOooOooOooo...  
You don't know my name.  
('Round and 'round and 'round we go. Will you ever know?)"

'_Does Penelope like me?' _Cappy wondered, _'I mean, I used to have a crush on her when we were five & I got the measles & no one would let her come over so she climbed up the drainpipe & snuck through the window & entertained me. But now…?'_

"Oh! Baby, baby, baby  
I see us on our first date.  
You're doin' everything that makes me smile.  
And when we had our first kiss,  
it happened on a Thursday,  
and, ooh, it set my soul on fire.  
Ooh, baby, baby, baby,  
I can't wait for the first time.  
My imagination's runnin' wild."

'_What is Cappy doing?' _Penelope 'asked' Sandy.

'_Staring.' _Was Sandy's response, giggling, _'You look really good in that bad-girl look!' _

Penelope laughed.

"It feels like  
OooOoOoOoOoooooo...  
You don't know my name.  
And I swear it, baby,  
It feels like  
OooOoOoOoOooOooooo...  
U don't know my name.  
('Round and 'round and 'round we go. Will you ever know?)  
Will you ever know?"

'_Oh no! What am I going to do? I just got a girlfriend & oh no… I still like her from that puppet show measles thing! CURSE YOU PUPPET SHOWS! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME? WHY? Because I insulted that one creepy puppet in the store? It was creepy! HOW CAN YOU HOLD THIS AGAINIST ME? HOW?' _Cappy thought.

"I'm I'm feelin like...Oh!  
I'm doin' more than I've ever done  
for anyone's attention.  
Take notice of what's in front of you  
'cause did i mention (Oh!)  
you're 'bout to miss a good thing?  
And you'll never know how good it feels to have  
all of my affection.  
And you'll never get a chance to experience  
my lovin' (Oh!)  
'Cause my lovin feels like...   
OooOoOoOoOooOooOooo...  
You don't know my name.  
('Round and 'round and 'round we go. Will you ever know?)  
And I swear it feels like  
OooOoOoOoOooOooOooo...  
You don't know my name.  
('Round and 'round and 'round we go.(Oh..)Will you ever know?)  
Will you ever know it?  
No, no, no, no, no...no, no...  
Will you ever know it?"

Penelope finally glanced at Cappy who looked shocked. _'What does he think?' _she wondered, _'Does he still like me? I mean, I've liked him ever since I climbed up that drainpipe & snuck into his bedroom window when he got the measles & I wasn't allowed to go over! And then it was deepened when his mom caught us kissing & gave us a well you know, sex talk, & we had no clue what she was talking about! We just saw my sister doing it with her boyfriend & decided to try it!' _

"And it feels like  
OooOoOoOoOooOoooooo...  
But you don't know my name.  
('Round and 'round and 'round we go. Will you ever know?)  
Baby, baby I swear...it's like  
OooOoOoOoOooOooOooOoooo...  
But you don't know my name. No no no-o...  
('Round and 'round and 'round we go. Will you ever know?)  
And it feels like  
OooOoOoOoOooOooOoooooo...  
But you don't know my name.  
('Round and 'round and 'round we go. Will you ever know?)  
And I swear on my mother and father, it feels like  
OooOoOoOoOooOooOoooOoo...  
OooOoOoOoOooOooOoooOoo...  
OooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOh...  
(But you don't know my name. 'Round and 'round and 'round we go.)

Will you ever know?" Penelope finished. Everyone clapped but she didn't wait around for a standing ovation & ran off the stage to find Cappy. "Cappy, I, I mean, what do you? CAPPY I HAVE FRIGGIN' LOVED YOU SINCE YOU HAD THOSE MEASELS & I SNUCK THROUGH YOUR WINDOW & ENTERTAINED YOU WITH THOSE CREEPY PUPPETS!" Penelope finally admitted.

"Penelope. My. Girlfriend. I. Just. Sorry." Cappy finished incoherently.

"I hate you." Penelope hissed, & ran away, tears streaming down her face. And who did she run into? Kether of course.

"What's wrong?" he asked, then looked from Cappy to Penelope & figured it out, "Don't cry! It will mess up your makeup!" he wiped the tears off from Penelope's face & made sure all her black make-up was still in place.

"Go find Pashmina." Kether instructed.

Penelope nodded & ran off.

"YOU FRIGGIN' MORON!" Kether yelled, hitting Cappy over the head with his bag.

"Ow! What was _that _for?" Cappy moaned.

"You had a chance to tell her you liked her & you freaking blew it!" Kether cried, walking off to find Sandy.

"Hmm." Cappy said, "What can I do to stay friends with Penelope? This is ALL my fault!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Someone was on stage singing when Penelope said, "I think I'll go Pashmina. I don't feel like staying."

"Ok." Pashmina said, clearly disappointed.

But Penelope's butt had barely left her seat when she sat back down. What had caused this? Cappy! He went on stage & pushed the person off. "'Scuse me, but I need the stage! I'm having a teenage crisis! The song I'm singing is dedicated to a girl that's really important to me. And she happens to be Penelope Alyson Mafura."

Penelope gasped. Cappy HATED being in front of an audience!

"What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time" Cappy sang.

Penelope's tears started to over-flow but with a glare from & a mouthed, _'It took me a whole friggin' two hours to do that make-up you BETTER no ruin it!' _Penelope bit them back.

"cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here" Cappy sang.

Kether put his feet up on someone's chair making them glare.

"cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right"

"Kether since you planned this thing with Cappy, I might not curse you into the next millennium for what you did to my sister!" Pashmina said.

"I didn't plan the thing with Cappy." Kether said.

"Oh in that case…" Pashmina started to say.

"You and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
You and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you"

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" Pashmina finished.

Kether held up his hands. "She came over my place & me & Sandy took her shopping for the occasion!"

Pashmina groaned. "But Penelope Alyson Mafura is supposed to be sweet & nice." She protested.

"Not anymore." Kether smirked.

"UHHHHH!" Pashmina threw her hands up in the air.

"What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive" Cappy finished.

"Cappy. I…" Penelope ran onto stage, "Does that mean…?"

"Yeah. Penelope I've liked you ever since I got the measles when I was five & you put on that creepy puppet show-" Penelope hit him in the arm at that which he just smiled at, "And I've just been to dumb to realize it!" Cappy finished, "So I really like you Penelope! Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! YES!" Penelope said, throwing her arms around him.

Cappy pulled back & kissed her.

"Cappy." Penelope moaned.

"FINALLY!" Stan (I know he wasn't in this chapter much! Sorry Stan fans! I'm a Stan fan too!) & Kether yelled, throwing their hands up in the air, "OMG! We have been playing Matchmaker forever & it took you THIS long to get together! FOR CRYING OUT FREAKING LOUD!"

Cappy cast them an apologetic look & Penelope, Pashmina, & Sandy giggled. So everything finally worked out… after everything else didn't!

**A/N: **FINISHED! FINALLY! How did you like the last chapter? Review!


End file.
